


Excess

by ShadowoftheLamp



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Cannibalism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Whatever the word for using your stomach to help jack off is, post-stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: They eat well that night, three criminals that are now off the streets, and for the first time, Eddie’s body feels the weight. He finds that a warm, thick belly has its advantages.





	Excess

It had been a good night. They’d caught not one, not two, but three different criminals, all about to do something awful that they’d been able to prevent, or at least stop from progressing further. Eddie felt a twinge of sympathy at the terror of a teenage girl who saw them rip the head off one, but as far as they could tell the meal hadn’t managed to get his hands on her yet, so it was a net gain. **  
**

They melted together after the last one, and when Eddie shoved his hands in his hoodie pocket, he noticed that his stomach was a bit further out than usual.

“Huh.” He patted at it as they headed back to the apartment.

 _ **Yes, Eddie?**_ Venom practically purred, sounding almost drunk on satiation.

“This is the first time I can actually feel a meal. Besides the being full thing.”

 _ **It’s delicious, isn’t it?**_  Venom curled around his warm stomach like a cat around a patch of sunbeam, settling down.

“Mm.” He kept absently rubbing at his bloated belly until he was twisting the key in the door. He kicked it shut and practically collapsed on the couch, tugging his hoodie up.

Yep, his stomach was  _definitely_ sticking out further than usual- it even rested on his lap. If he focused past the traffic and low tones of bass from car radios outside, he could even hear it gurgling. Eddie set his fingers on soft skin, almost like his stomach was a basketball, and pressed down gently.

A meaty, wet belch worked its way up, and Eddie tasted blood. “Ugh, it doesn’t taste as good coming up as it did going down…”

 _ **Yes it does.**_  Venom’s voice sunk into Eddie’s skin like melted chocolate, and Eddie couldn’t help but lean back a bit, letting out a long breath. Black oozed through the veins in his hands, and he only half-led his fingers as they roamed over the expanse of his new belly. Meat churned inside, brains and organs and muscles, and the thought wasn’t as viscerally upsetting as it would have been six months ago.  _ **Wish we found this many more often.**_

“We’d have the city cleaned up in no time, but then we wouldn’t have anything to eat.” Eddie said.

 _ **We’d move. Go all around, collecting more bodies, more bad guys, and you’d always be this full, this large and soft.**_  Venom cooed, tendrils sliding just under the surface of Eddie’s skin, and Eddie’s fingers curled.

“I can’t exactly run around if I had a gut like this all the time.” He pointed out, but Venom just laughed.

 _ **You’d be just as good of a host. Better, even- if we ever got too hungry, we wouldn’t have to resort to the organs first. Besides, largeness is good. You’d look good, with more meat on your bones. As soft on the outside as you are in the inside.**_ The tendrils split, and two hands were stroking the stomach. Eddie gritted his teeth as it was lifted slightly, then dropped on his growing erection.

“Good to know I’m still a snack.”

 _ **In a good way, Eddie. We won’t hurt you.**_ Venom responded to Eddie’s fluster by tiptoing black fingers over hot skin, creating a feedback loop where their shared excitement bounced back and forth, multiplying. It resulted in a body that was burning hot, a very flushed Eddie, and a Venom that couldn’t keep their hands off of every bit of available skin.

More thick burps bubbled their way out of Eddie’s mouth, and each one made his stomach happily gurgle away. Every movement rubbed his stuffed gut against his rapidly hardening cock, the heat only making things worse, and eventually Eddie just tugged his hoodie and shirt off all together, fearing he’d overheat if he didn’t.

Venom could probably fix it, but right now Eddie couldn’t quite think straight enough to realize that. He scooted his pants down, moving his hips back and forth, and grinding his length against his warm stomach. As he did, Venom made a pleased noise right against Eddie’s ear that only made him move faster.

 _ **Feels good…!**_  Venom moved one of the formed hands down, pressing Eddie’s cock up against the meat-filled belly and rubbing the bottom up and down. Eddie bit his lip and moaned, using his own hands to knead at and cradle his middle.

“F-fuck…” Every sensation but Venom’s thick hand pressed against his cock which was pressed against his gut was nothing but background noise as Eddie both felt and heard the meat inside of him digest, demanding his attention with gurgles and groans.

 _ **The chemicals in your brain, the heat in your body, the pressure…**_ Venom lapped up the feelings of arousal that rocketed through Eddie, from his brain to his length and back to his brain. Venom pumped harder and faster as Eddie threw his head against the top of the couch, sweat dripping down his face and the sides of his swollen belly from the exertion.  _ **You’re perfect Eddie, all mine and perfect!**_

Eddie gasped as he came, cum spraying over the fingertips of Venom’s formed hands. A small alien head materialized next to Eddie’s shoulder, lifting the hand up and licking every single drop of slick whiteness off with its thick, wet tongue. The sloppy noises it made… fuck, it was almost enough to get hard again.

Eddie slumped back on the couch, panting, and one last hiccup pushed through his lips.

“…We need to do that more often.”

Venom rested on Eddie’s shoulders, looking for all the world like a snake who’d just swallowed a very large mouse, and sounded very smug.

_**I told you bigger was good.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments super appreciated! A few comments on my other venom stuffing fic helped inspire me to make more!


End file.
